Cirque du démon
by letsgetcrunkk69
Summary: What's the best thing for two young runaways trying to escape their unfair life at home well by joining the circus of course, but is everything what it truly seems at Cirque du démon? It's simply one hell of a circus.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello! this is my first fanfiction and I was honestly iffy about actually posting it online but I thank my best friend for giving me feedback and telling me I should publish the first chapter and see where it goes...I understand this is a little short but I promise these will get longer as the plot develops!

* * *

**Cirque du démon**

**Chapter 1**

Ciel Phantomhive sat in his social studies class with his head on his desk not bothering to pay attention to what his teacher was saying as he felt school was utterly pointless, instead he found himself drawn to stare out the window and look at the snow covered parking lot wishing time would go faster so he could go home and just be done for the day. Ciel slowly picked his head of the desk and let his eyes wander around the room looking at all the "motivational" posters that were on the walls, he could only roll his eyes 'Quite ridiculous and a waste of paper its not like a poster with a picture that has nothing to do with the quote will make me want to work harder' he thought, eventually his dark blue eyes looked at the clock noticing there was only 5 minuets left of class, he let out a sigh of relief and put his head back down letting himself gaze back out the window watching as the snow slowly fell from the sky.

The bell rang and Ciel quickly gathered his things and rushed out the door so he wouldn't get stuck in the crowded hallways, he quickly made his way to his locker to find that his best friend was already waiting for him wearing that ridiculous grin that he only wore when he had questions,

"Sooo tomorrows the big day! What do you want for your birthday?" Alois asked in the most cheerful voice possible

"Its really not that important Alois, Its just another day to me to be completely honest with you" he replied

" You did not just say that...Another day not important! Ciel you're turning 18 tomorrow is the day that you officially become an adult, it also has its luxuries you can smoke, get into clubs and you can finally watch porn without lying about you age!" The blond said with a smile.

The comment got the blond a smack to the back of the head and his smile quickly faded only to be replaced with a frown

"Stop making that face it makes you look even uglier then you already are,"

",You know Ciel your words hurt sometimes but if you answer my question I will forget about the love tap and the insult, now tell me what it is that you want for your birthday!" Alois said

" Well if you must know what I really want I'd like for my birthday is better grades so I don't have to listen to my father tonight." Ciel said with a sigh knowing he had it coming once he got home and his family sat down at dinner.

"You know I can't do that, how bad are they anyways?" the blond asked as the bluenette handed him the sheet of paper as they walked down the almost empty hallway, light blue eyes widened as he skimmed through the low grades feeling bad for his friend knowing exactly how his friends father was going to react

"Phantomhive, Vincent is going to murder you, you know that right?" Alois stated offering a small smile

The younger male let out an annoyed sigh his anxiety was already high enough and Alois wasn't making it any better, Ciel couldn't do anything about his low grades now and its not like he could hide it from his parents they knew when each report card came out down to a 'T' he quickly snatched the report card out of his friends hands as they reached their cars.

"I know that my parents are going to be upset, plus I'm still not in my fathers good graces yet he's still not to happy about me liking boys," Ciel opened the door to his car ", I'm going to head home wish me luck." he said as he go into his car and started it waving to his friend, before he could pull out his friend tapped on the window which Ciel reluctantly rolled down.

"You never did tell me what you wanted for your birthday" the blond said shoving his hands in his pockets shivering the winters in upstate New York we never pleasant and he hated the cold

"I know, that's because I don't know what I want and to be honest I don't think there is anything that I want, I'll call you later Alois it's freezing and all my heat is leaving my car because I'm stuck talking to you" Ciel said with a smile he said his goodbye and quickly closed his window so his car would heat up. He pulled out of the parking lot dreading his drive home, he didn't want to listen to his parents yell at him and quite honestly he didn't know what to expect when he got home he just knew that it wasn't going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Happy birthday Ciel Phantomhive! I bring you the second chapter of the Cirque I would like to thank you for all the wonderful views my story got and the 2 reviews the few follows and favorites that I got seriously I'm greatful for them please enjoy this second chapter! (it's longer too!)**

**Warnings: TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF-HARM, Harsh language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As the snow was falling around him ciel was careful to drive cautiously even though once in awhile during his drive home he wondered what would happen if he just didn't give a shit in the world on what would happen if he decided to get a little reckless while driving but he would quickly dismiss these morbid thoughts and continue his drive home regretting what was to come as soon as he walked through his front door.

What should have been a short drive home seemed to stretch on for hours Ciel's anxiety was getting way to high, he didn't even realize that he had finally pulled into the drive way of his home, the bluenette sat in his car and listened to the beautiful sounds of Millestone by Brand New playing through his radio hoping to calm his nerves but it just didn't work so he finally shut off his car, grabbed his things and got out making his way to the front door he took a deep breath and opened the door only to be bombarded by the smell of his mothers cooking he couldn't help but take a deep breath and take in the scent of the chicken that his mother was making, his favorite, Ciel slid his shoes off and began walking towards his room,

"Ciel, would you be a dear and set the table for me while I finish up in the kitchen your father should be home shortly and you know how he gets after a long day," Rachel said with a smile on her face

" Of course mother just let me put my things in my room and I'll get right on it" Ciel replied feel his anxiety rush back to him at the mention of his father you see it wasn't much of his mother he was worried about it was Vincent he had always been tough on Ciel when it came to his grades because one day he would have to run his fathers company, the Funtom company, because he was the only heir therefore he didn't have much choice in the matter even if he had no desire to run it he'd never tell his father it would most likely upset him more then he already is with Cie, not only that but he didn't need the stress that would come along with his father giving him the cold shoulder because Ciel is a past self-harmer after the death of his Aunt Angelia, or Madame Red as she liked to be called, two years ago he quit due to the fact his aunt was so important to him and she ended up catching him in the act a few nights before her death, the day of the funeral he sat at his aunts grave remembering the words she said to him '_Ciel why are you doing this you know that you are a very important boy to me you are the only nephew and you are the beautiful product of the man I loved once and my darling sister and if anything were to happen to you I don't know if I could ever face them again because looking at them would make me think to much of you and it would only bring pain to this family, please Ciel don't do this I love you to much to lose you' _that day he made a promise to his aunt he'd never inflict pain on himself ever again,he wasn't quite sure how much longer he could keep this promise to Madame Red.

He went back downstairs and helped his mom set the table and finish up dinner letting him forget such depressing thoughts only for a little while because not to long after they finished he heard the front door open allowing all of his depression to come back to him, He let out a small sigh hoping his mother didn't catch it but she looked at him with worry in her vibrant blue eyes the same eyes Ciel enhareted from his mother, he attempted to give her a reassuring smile but he knew it most likely didn't work on her she was a pretty smart women and could see through all of his lies, another reason he knew he couldn't hide his report card from his family, he turned away from her and took his seat at the table followed by his mother and then Vincent this was going to be a terrible dinner and Ciel knew it.

For awhile all you could hear at the table was forks hitting the plate until finally Rachel broke the tension in the room

"So ciel how was school today? Learn anything interesting?" Ciel could only roll his eyes at his mother for making it sound as if he were still in grade school, "It was fine and_" Ciel was cut off by his father

"I know you have your report card, Go and get it so I can see it," Ciel just sat there with his head down trying to prepare himself but was cut short when he heard his father scream now, he got up from his seat the table not even bothering to look at Vincent went to his room his legs felt like lead as he carried himself up the stairs to retrive his horrible grades but they seemed even heavier on the way back down to the dinning room. He was hesitant at giving his father his report card and almost opted to give it to his mother but he dismissed the thought knowing that it would only infuriate his father even more then he already was he gave the paper to his father and quickly sat down burying his face in his hands he didn't want to see the look of disgust on his fathers face as he looked at his grades, Ciel could feel the sweat that began to drip down his face knowing exactly that his father was going to scream at him and thats's exactly what happened next,

"Ciel what the fuck is this! I thought I told you that you needed to work harder!" Vincent screamed ciel could quickly feel the sting of tears that were threatening to come

"I...I'm not sure, or I mean..." The blue eyed boy could barely thread his thoughts together and he didn't dare to look up and face the anger that was in his fathers eyes he could already hear it laced in his voice, Rachel opted in staying out of the conversation knowing that there was no way she could get her husband to calm down due to failed attempts in the past she couldn't bare to stay in the room so she excused herself and decided to clean the kitchen she touched Ciels shoulder and left the area.

"How many times have I told you that you need to work harder in school and keep up your grades you are the next person in line to own this families company Ciel Phantomhive! I cannot have a worthless son like you runing my company into the ground!" with that Ciel lifted his head out of his hands and stood up placing his palms on the table in front of him,

"I'm worthless father!? Is that anything you should say to you only child! I don't even want to run the company I don't want to sit at a fucking desk all day and worry about which fucking toy is best for children!" Ciel screamed matching his fathers tone easily with his sadness being quickly replaced with anger, Vincent to stood up and rounded the table to face his son,

"You better watch your mouth when you are in this household, and you will run the Funtom Company wheather you want to or not because I say you will we will not disscuss this matter any further!" his father said in a quieter voice but the anger still in his voice, Ciel gritted his teeth no longer feeling the need to hold back his tears or anger,

"Fuck you and your stupid fucking company Vincent! I will not waste my time locked up in a room and I wil_" the boys screaming was quickly replaced with a loud slap one that made his mother run out of the kitchen feeling horrible for ever leaving them alone, He touched his face where his father had hit him and muttered "I fucking hate you" sadness and depression filling his voice as he ran away and locked himself in his room deciding not to stick around and listen to his parents arguing back and forth knowing very well his mother would give up fighting with his dad. Ciel quickly ran over to his desk and searched his drawer franticly searching for something that he had kept just in case something like this ever happened, with luck he found the razor blade that he kept hidden he was losing the battle within him and he finally surrendered to his demons and brought the blade across his arm screaming, crying but most of all apologizing to his aunt for breaking his promise which made him cry even harder. He quickly snapped out of it and realized what he was doing, He had relapsed after two years of being clean he had relapsed giving in to his demons, He let out a scream of frustration and cried until tears no longer fell from his eyes. Once he had finally calmed down he decided to call his friend.

"Hello" said a cheerful voice on the other line

"Alois you know what I want for my birthday?" Ciel replied without even saying hello the sadness still thick in his voice

"Ciel is everything okay, and no you never told me what you wanted remember?"

"Let's run away Alois you and me we can go to California where its warm forget our problems and this stupid town" Alois didn't say anything but he thought about it he didn't see why he couldn't run away its not like his drunken father would notice he was barely even home half the time, after a few moments of silence the blond replied

"When and where are going to meet?" Ciel smiled and gave the boy instructions and hung up.

"Happy Fucking 18th Birthday to me"

* * *

**Review please! next chapter will be posted hopefully next Saturday! but it is my birthday so I might not have time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Hey sorry for the long wait for this chapter but you know with the holidays and all I've been busy and last week was my birthday then christmas and you know how the holidays are so yeah Happy Holidays everyone! Please do enjoy the next installment of the Cirque!**

**Warnings: Mentions of sexual abuse language and a reminder of how much of a dick Vincent was in the last chapter. and no Sebastian...gomen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji v-v**

* * *

Alois lie in his bed waiting for 3 o'clock to roll around, he had just recently gotten off the phone with his friend it seemed as though they had just made plans to run away from the small town in which they grew up, at first when Ciel had mentioned running away he thought the boy was joking until the blond boy heard a stifled sob coming from his friend then it was evident to him that something was wrong and Ciel was being serious according to what Ciel told him Vincent did not take his low grades very well thus ending with a harsh slap to the face which then caused his best friend to relapse. The blond then understood that they really needed to get out of there. The sky blue eyed boy slowly made his way off of his bed and began packing his things such as clothing and other things he deemed necessary when he heard things falling to the ground and two people laughing downstairs, he looked at the clock seeing what time is was,

_'1:35 hmm you're home earlier then usual old man and I hear you've brought a friend tsk'_

the blond thought to himself disgust planted on his face, its was the same thing almost every night his father would come home wasted out of his mind with some stranger he would fuck for what seemed like hours but these mysterious visitors would always be gone by the time Alois would wake up. But it wasn't always that way it was _almost _the same thing everynight his father would come home drunk all the time but he didn't always have a little friend with him so he would burst into Alois's room and play his filthy little "games" as his father liked to call them with him. The thought of that disgusting pig sent a chill down the boys spine,

_'I'm glad you brought someone home with you tonight because I wont have to deal with your disgusting games,'_

the boy pack the last of his things looking at the clock realizing it was time for him to leave he grabbed his car keys and hurried out the front door breathing the sweet smell of freedom without a single goodbye.

Ciel decided to take a shower to help him clear his mind that seemed to be racing sadly the start of the shower only brought him pain because the hot water stung his mutilated arms, but that aside he could barely wrap his mind around the fact that he was going to leave this hell hole, although he'd miss his mother dearly and couldn't imagine what his mother would feel like once he was gone, but regrettably he couldn't give two shits what affect his absence would do to Vincent in his eyes the man was dead to him. Ciel quickly dressed himself after his shower and packed a little he looked up at the clock realizing that it was already 2:30 am only a half hour and he'd leave this place for good to start a new life on his own, Alois was right his 18th birthday was a big deal. He finished packing with a few minutes left to spare he decided on writing a note telling his mother that he was sorry for leaving so suddenly and that he loved her and told Vincent to simply go and fuck himself. Pleased with what he wrote he left it in the kitchen on the island along with the last picture he and his family had taken together. He grabbed his keys and took one last look behind him and got in his car to go and meet Alois at their usual spot.

* * *

It had been an extremely long flight to California with the over excited blond seated next to him on the plane he couldn't seem to shut up about how excited he was to finally be leaving the cold weather behind him, Ciel was upset that they had to leave there cars behind they ended up parking them in a tow away zone, since they wouldn't need them anymore, plus there was no way in hell Ciel would sit in a car for two days with the blond he didn't want to be help responsible for the "disappearance" of the blond, it was already bad enough being stuck on a plane for 5 plus hours with him. Once they arrived they were to tired to call their land lord Tanaka and decided to stay in a hotel instead even though both of the young males were anxious to see the apartment they had gotten a great deal on it so they wondered if there was something wrong but at the moment all they could think about was sleep.

They arrived a the hotel where the decided they would talk about what they would do for money before they settled down to sleep,

"Well since I'm used to sweaty old men touching me I don't mind being a stripper so we can get cash faster and easier," the blond said as if it were nothing at all, Ciel had known of the blonds fathers past actions but he couldn't believe what his best friend had just said to him so all he could do was sit there dumbfounded so Alois spoke again,

"Listen I don't want you taint your soul the way mine has been I don't mind really, you can get a normal job as a waiter or something, I never really liked doing hard work anyways so this would be easier for me," this time the bluenette spoke up

"Alois Trancy I'd hate for you to do that, don't worry about it this was all my idea anyways to leave home therefore I can get a job you dont have to worry plus we still have money in our accounts so it shou-," Alois was quick to interrupt his friend before he could finish

"No Ciel! I refuse to let you do all the work it was my choice to come along with you and I'm not changing my mind!" Ciel let out a sigh of defeat he knew once the boy had his mind set on something he wasn't going to change his mind for anyone including his best friend,

"Well if that's the case then I shall be as stubborn as you and I will work with you, I refuse to let my best friend suffer a fate such as that on his own and I'm not changing my mind either, goodnight we have a lot of work to do in the morning which includes moving into our apartment and job searching" with that he shut off the light and turned onto his side fully ending the conversation leaving his best friend wide eyed and speechless.

* * *

**And that is all for chapter 3 I should have chapter 4 posted sometime after the 2nd of January! I promise that it wont take me so long since I have chapter almost finished so do look forward to that! Please please please review favorite follow and all that glorious stuff or I refuse to continue and everyone dies.**

**Love you3**

**kbye.**


End file.
